Siempre
by Navi the fairy
Summary: Siempre las cosas sucedían por algo... y siempre conocias a alguien por una razón. Siempre entonces tenía que pasar..:One Shot:..


**..oO00Oo..**

**Siempre**

**.**

— ¿No crees que es muy triste? —alguien había susurrado por lo bajo intentando que nadie en los alrededores pudiera escucharlo o parecer muy imprudente en aquel instante.

.

Pero era más que inevitable, los murmullos y comentarios no se iban a esperar… La gente pasaba, acariciaba su cabeza y susurraba un _lo siento_ en consuelo. Y seguía él ahí, con la mirada perdida en el infinito cielo por aquella ventana. La estatua de la gran Diosa se mostraba en aquel panorama con su gran estructura y las bellas criaturas que danzaban en los cielos alrededor suyo. No la culpaba, como muchos lo hacían cuando tragedias sucedian… él no era así y sonrió con suma tristeza. Las cosas sucedian por algo… ¿no? Ya había llorado sufiente, las palabras que le habían dicho hace no unas cuantas horas habían cambiado su vida a tan corta edad.

.

Y la gente seguía, pasando y lamentandose.

.

—…eran tan buenos, en serio.

.

—Lo sé… nunca olvidaré aquel día en que me venció en la Ceremonia, fue tan majestuoso. La Diosa se ha llevado a unas personas tan grandes.

.

Seguían hablando y, a pesar de eso, el pequeño movió su cabeza a un lado cuando alguien posó una mano en su hombro y lo apretó de una forma de consuelo diferente. No era pena, ni tristeza: si no un apoyo extraño que removió su alma. Fue entonces cuando el pequeño niño recibió una sonrisa de aquel personaje, una de las personas más respetadas de su lugar y aquel le ofrecia un sentimiento reconfortante. Un abrazo fue más que suficiente para que su mandibula temblara. No… no se quebraría, lo resistiría.

.

.

.

Un buen caballero lo hace cuando es fuerte.

.

—Es de hombres tambien llorar hijo mío… pero es más de caballeros grandes soportar el dolor hasta el final— susurró para agacharse hasta la altura del pequeño niño. Aquellos grandes ojos azules como el cielo se reflejaron de un sentimiento que siempre lo caracterizó: valor.

.

—No lloraré más…—susurró él. — La Diosa los cuida señor… y siempre será así.

.

—Link… —dijo su nombre— Tus padres estarían tan orgullosos de ti. Descuida, tendrás el apoyo de todos y el mío sin duda alguna. Aún eres muy chico y vivir sólo es difícil pero si tú gustas…

.

El pequeño niño negó con su cabeza interrumpiendo las palabras de aquel señor, una sonrisa en su lugar fue la que provocó aquello.

.

—Gracias, pero ya veré cómo lo haré sólo. Por ahora… quiero despedirme una última vez.

.

—De acuerdo pequeño, vamos, ya casi es la hora.

.

Y salieron de aquel sitio con paso lento y decidido. Dio un respiro hondo y profundo observando a las personas quienes mantenian la mirada en aquellas dos criaturas aladas, cada una atada a una caja negra con adornos hermosos y tipicos de Skyloft. Observaron al niño y ante las indicaciones de alguien, partieron en vuelo donde todos dirigieron sus miradas al hermoso cielo de aquel día tan melancólico. _El último vuelo_, él último adios a Skyloft… Así es como era conocido el viaje de todos aquellos que morian ahí, donde sus compañeros: sus aves, aquellos Loftwings volaban por última vez con ellos a los alrededores de la isla como un momento de recuerdo en su memoria. Se decía que aquellas aves te acompañarían toda la vida, fieles y cuidadores hasta el final… pero cuando su otra parte se adelantaba, ellos jamás se iban de Skyloft pues seguían volando en lo alto vigilando el cuerpo de sus antiguos compañeros y amos que alguna vez tuvieron.

.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó cuando los cuerpos de sus padres con sus compañeras aves aterrizaron en el cementerio, inclinandose y listos para que las cajas fueran depositadas en su sitio respectivo. El funeral comenzó y algunos sollozos se escucharon al fondo, y Link, en todo momento se mantuvo fuerte y valiente, con la espalda ridigida y los puños cerrados… Sus padres, su guía y su mundo se habian ido… Una tormenta de arena había sido la causante y los vigilantes caballeros habrían encontrado los cuerpos de ellos cerca en una isla flotante con sus loftwings inconscientes. El destino podía ser cruel muchas veces o en su defecto, demasiado incomprendible para un niño de tan pocos años.

.

La tarde ya caía y el sol pronto se ocultaría, muchas de las personas se habían retirado ya del funeral. Los cuerpos de sus padres descansaban y sus loftwings se encontraban volando en el cielo, danzando y lamentandose la partida de sus compañeros. No había nadie más cuando la oscura y fría noche provocó un escalofrío en su espalda. Era peligroso estar a esas horas ya, había rumores que ciertos animales y monstruos salían atacando a la gente… su madre siempre lo había dicho. Suspiró cansado y se percató que no había comido nada, se preguntó entonces si tendría qué comer llegando a su casa o qué haría apartir de ahora sin sus padres. Se inclinó entonces y besó la lápida de cada uno de ellos, se despediría por hoy y mañana vendría… y cada día así sería.

.

—Seré un caballero papá, justo como tú.

.

Y se retiró a su pequeño hogar.

.

Link jamás olvidaría que fue el recorrido más largo que alguna vez hizo hasta dicho lugar.

.

.

.

Esa noche, su madre no haría la cena.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Miró el cielo una vez más con preocupación. Su jornada pequeña en la tienda de pociones había terminado y ahora se dirigia a su hogar, llevando la pequeña bolsa de despensa antes que el clima empeorara. Hace no más de dos meses sobre la partida de sus padres, y desde entonces, decidió salir adelante por su cuenta. El pequeño Link de tan sólo 8 años de edad ya tenía un trabajo propio. Es verdad que el Sr. Gaepora y demás ciudadanos de Skyloft le ofrecieron cobijo, comida y dinero -<em>incluso vivir en la academia de caballeros<em>-, sin embargo, si algo había aprendido de sus padres era trabajar para conseguir algo. Decidido estaba, que aceptaría el reto de pasar el examen para ser caballero de la academia, por lo cual, rechazó la oferta del director en meterlo ahí por sus circunstancias. Su padre había sido un valeroso y talensoso caballero de la Academia, recodaba cómo volaba por los cielos con su fiel compañero Loftwing: inigualable, majestual e impresionante.

.

¡Oh, cómo deseaba tener un Loftwing!

.

.

Pero sólo sucedía cuando cumplías 10 años de edad en la _Ceremonia de Almas_.

.

Aún así, Link apreciaba el interés de las personas en ayudarlo, sobre todo al matrimonio de pociones, quienes se ofrecieron a darle una pequeña ayuda de rupies si les ayudaba en la tienda, alegando que sus padres eran amigos suyos y no se sentirían a gusto dejando a su hijo en el olvido. Eran una pareja sin hijos, por cual, se alegraban de la presencia del chico. No era difícil, pero si cansado en ocaciones cuando el mercado estaba en su punto más lleno y la gente se amontonaba en el puesto. Poco a poco Link era conocido más en Skyloft como aquel niño trabajador que desde tempranas horas ayudaba y atendia a clientes con una sonrisa.

.

Sostuvo la bolsa con fuerza entre sus brazos cuando un viento arrasó en el sitio. Y entrecerrando los ojos debido al polvo levantado, intento guiarse por el camino a su casa. Realmente no sería agradable que la tierra nublara su visión y perdiera el sendero, eran temporadas de remolinos y era común que en Skyloft se diera el aviso de cerrar temprano los negocios y buscar refugio en el hogar ante cualquier peligro. Algunas ocaciones el viento podría ser muy fuerte y arrojar a las personas al mar de nubes, aún así, siempre estaban los caballeros en sus Loftwings en ayuda a pesar del ambiente peligroso. Si quería llegar a su casa a salvo debía apresurar el paso cuánto antes o el clima se pondría peor de lo que poco a poco amenazaba en ese lugar.

.

No faltaba mucho para su hogar pero con el paso lento que hacía, le tomaría algunos minutos más en llegar. Posiblemente era mejor rodear el mercado, si tomaba el camino de siempre corría el riesgo que el viento pegara más contra su cuerpo… Mejor tarde que nunca, pensó. Así que giró por otra parte con seguridad.

.

Fue cuando, saltando una pequeña roca con cuidado de no caerse, observó no muy a lo lejos una pequeña figura en un árbol.

.

.

.

Ya el viento soplaba con fuerza… era un sitio muy peligro aquel, cerca de la orilla, por lo cual no debía darle importancia aquello. Seguro era algun animal o un algun pedazo de ropa que el viento se había llevado hace no mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, se quedó estático cuando de entre las ramas del árbol, el cuerpo de alguien cayó como un costal con un fuerte golpe. Creyó entonces que aquella persona estaría desmayada y corrió a su rescate de inmediato como sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitieron. No le importo el peligro que fuese al acercarse ahí, ni mucho meno como su cuerpo era empujado cada vez más fuerte con el ventarrón.

.

Y ante sus ojos, al cercarse al sitio, una pequeña niña de cabellera rubia esboso un sonido de queja mientras se sobaba su cabeza.

.

.

Dos pares de ojos se conectaron en aquel momento, cuando Link se percató que la pequeña se sorprendia de verlo ahí.

.

—Hum… ¿estás bien? —preguntó él con inocencia, agachandose para ofrecerle una mano y con la otra sostener su bolsa de despensa.

.

La niña no respondio, giró su cabeza y observó su rodilla lastimada con un leve raspon. El viento movía sus cabellos y apenas él pudo observar sus rasgos, intigrado entonces, notó que ella lo ignoraba ante su cuestionamiento. Bien, al menos no estaba lastimada, sólo se había caído del árbol seguramente jugando.

.

—¿Quieres ayuda? —ella emitió un gruñido y le observó de mala manera.

.

—No

.

Fue ruda y consistente su respuesta, casi como un quejido. Vaya, la pequeña parecía tener su misma edad pero Link estaba seguro que nunca la había visto en la isla antes. La miró un poco, sus ropas sucias y llenas de polvo, hojas de arbol delataban que posiblemente ella se habría encontrado jugando mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Pero al fin de cuentas era peligroso, podría caer al mar de nubes si seguía ahí, sobre todo con la tormenta.

.

—Vamos, el clima está muy feo, ¿por qué no te regresas a tu casa?— extendió otra vez su mano para ayudrla a levantarse, la pequeña emitió un sonido antes de fruncir el ceño.

.

—¡No! ¡Dejame sóla, tonto! —y manoteó su mano impidiendo que su ayuda la socorriera. Link observó aquello pasmado al momento que ella se levantaba rápidamente y se limpiaba sus ropas, haciendo un leve "hmph!" se giró y caminó hacia el árbol indignada.

.

.

Pero si él sólo…

.

—¡Sólo quería ayudarte!—te excusó el pequeño Link ante la acitud arisca de la niña.

.

—Bien, pues nadie te lo pidio. Dejame sola. —contestó ella e intentó escalar de nuevo el arbol sin mucho éxito.

.

De acuerdo, si ella queria estar sóla pues él no se quejaría. Al fin y al cabo no la conocía, simplemente creyó que podría ayudarla porque era amable. Sin embargo, al parecer la pequeña rubia no queria nada de eso. Link no era de aquellos en insistir algo que las personas no quisieran, menos a extraños quienes no estaban dispuestos aceptar alguna sugerencia o ayuda. Se regresó sobre sus pasos antes de observar como ella escalaba poco a poco el árbol nuevamente… Debía estar loca de seguro, era muy peligroso estar en este clima y sobre todo en un árbol que se mecía al son del viento.

.

¡Que va!

.

¡No era su problema!

.

Estaba muy cansado como para preocuparse en ese detalle, así que siguió su camino con dificultad ante el viento que soplaba en su contra. ¡_Maldición_! Esa niña aparte de extraña y no querer su ayuda, le había quitado tiempo y el clima había empeorado. A ese paso, no llegaría tan rápido a su casa… "_Eso me pasa por querer ayudar siempre…_" sus padres le habían comentado que ofecer ayuda a los necesitados era algo muy valioso, fue entonces, que Link no se lo pensó en ningún instante en ir a socorrerla. "_Bueno papá, creo que no a todos les gusta que los rescatemos… ¿verdad?"_

.

No le importaba, si ella no quería ayuda: ¡Ayuda no tendria! Uno, dos, uno, dos… caminaría a su casa… Sí… eso haría… **No** giraría de nuevo y mucho menos se preocuparía por extraños desconsiderados. Pero, Diosa… ¡era tan difícil! Aún más cuando el sonido de una rama quebrarse al fondo le distrajo. Observó como la niña colgaba peligrosamente de la rama otra vez y se agitaba cerca hacia la orilla. Se quedó pasmado en su sitio, notando que ella intentaba alcanzar algo con esfuerzo y ahogó un grito, cuando parte del arbol comenzó a quebrarse con lentitud y la niña gritaba en terror. La raíz de éste no soportaría más y caería con él al fondo sin duda alguna.

.

¡Al demonio en ir a su casa!

.

Corrió otra vez en socorro de ella. Fue un impulso, lo sintió en su pecho, iba a morir ella si no ayudaba, estaba seguro.

.

—¡Eeey! ¡Estás loca! —gritó Link acercándose al árbol y escuchando el sonido de la raiz del tronco quebrarse cada vez más. La niña se aferró más a su lugar, aún así, con la mandíbula apretada del miedo refrejado en sus ojos miró al niño que insistía en no irse. —¡Iré por ayuda!

.

—N-no… ¡No hay tiempo! —gritó ella para después sentir su cuerpo moverse con el viento, si un movimiento en vano por parte de ella era ejecutado podría causar que muriera— ¡Y-yo lo salvaré!

.

Estiró su pequeño brazo intentado sostener aquel huevo en el niño Link observó: era grande, azul y colgaba peligrosamente al igual que la niña rubia de esas ramas. Eso explicaba el porque no quería bajar: trataba de rescatar a huevo del árbol. ¡Diosa! Tenía que ayudarla, era la niña o su consciencia de verla morir le perturbaría hasta el resto de sus días.

.

—"_Un buen caballero siempre salva a una dama en peligro."_

.

—Un caballero… —y tragó saliva corriendo hasta el árbol con el valor que logró juntar, subió junto con ella de un salto del cual no se pudo explicar.

.

—¡Pero qué haces! ¡Se quebrara por tu culpa! —le regañó ella sintiendo que él se pegaba cerca de un costado suyo, ademas de eso, la estaba empujando en una posición muy incomoda. —¡Si muero será por tu culpa tonto!

.

—Sosténteme la pierna…—sugirió Link, la pequeña parpadeó pasmada ante su respuesta.

.

—¿Qué?

.

—¡Tú sólo hazlo! —desesperado, se levantó con cuidado en la rama donde se encontraba. El viento soplaba más fuerte y el huevo poco a poco se balanceba al mar de nubes, donde seguramente moriría. La rubia sostuvo las piernas del niño con fuerza y con las suyas, se aferró al tronco en una posición extraña y dolorosa. Pero Link necesitaba la ayuda de ella, si quería bajar aquel huevo y salvarlo.

.

Estirando su brazo sostuvo el enorme huevo antes que el nido cayera y dijera su adiós.

.

—¡Lo hiciste! —gritó ella con los ojos cerrados ahora con fuerza, el viento y el polvo no eran nada favorables.

.

Se inclinó un poco el niño entonces e indicandole a ella que bajara primero, la niña dio un salto hasta tierra firme donde el pequeño lanzó el huevo a sus brazos. Era hora de bajar de ese maldito lugar, sin embargo, una extraña sensación en su pecho lo detuvo… Observando arriba en casi la copa destruida del arbol, otro pequeño nido albergaba un huevo más. Miró los ojos azules de la niña, quien abrazaba con temor al huevo asegurandose que este no tuviera alguna fisura o algo por el estilo… Ese otro huevo moriría si no iba por él, pero el acceso era realmente difícil.

.

—"_Piensa Link… piensa…"_

.

—¡Pero porqué no bajas! —le gritó ella. El pequeño de ojos azules le miró con extrañeza y comenzó a escalar ante los gritos de la niña, la cual lo acusaba de loco y de suicida si escalaba cada vez más alto. Sin embargo, cuando notó el fin con el cual él escalaba, la niña guardó silencio. Había otro huevo más en peligro…

.

El crujido del árbol le hizo gritar cuando éste comenzó a partirse.

.

—¡EL ÁRBOL!

.

Link también gritó sintiendo como su cuerpo se inclinaba en el aire, en un rápido movimiento, sostuvo el huevo con su brazo y con el otro aferrándose al tronco como si su vida dependiera de ello. Era ahora o nunca, si no saltaba caerían y no habría marcha atrás. Nunca llegó a explicarse qué sucedió, así que movió su cuerpo con una extraña fuerza y saltó de ahí sin importar el gran golpe en su cuerpo ante al forzoso aterrizaje. La niña corrió hasta él constatando que sostenía abrazado Link al huevo con fuerza…

.

—Eres… un demente, en serio.

.

—Gracias… creo…—respondió adolorido. Su espalda le dolía a mares debido al golpe.

.

Sintió como un par de pequeñas manos le ayudaban a levarse de ahí. La pequeña rubia, con sus ropas sucias y cabello alborotado, fijó su vista con la suya. Azul con azul se conocieron nuevamente y las mejillas del pequeño comenzaron a arderle. Era linda, a pesar de esos raspones y suciedad en su cara… sintió un pequeño _boom boom_ entonces. Por un segundo creyó que fue su corazón, sin embargo, constató que provenía de aquel huevo que sostenía entre sus brazos… Rojo, grande e hipnotizante. Podría jurar que sentía el corazón de aquella criatura palpitando en agradecimiento, lo sentía… aquella sensación a la felicidad envolvió su ser. Era… tan reconfortante.

El sonido del árbol caerse los distrajo, ambos lo observaron como el viento alejaba su existencia. No se explicaban cómo pero lo habían logrado, salvaron a esos dos huevos del pobre destino que les esperaba.

.

—¡Ven, por aquí! —le guió, Link entonces observó la bolsa de su despensa tirada por ahí para después recogerla y seguir a la extraña niña.

.

Caminaban lo más rápido que podían sus piernas, el viento poco a poco empujaba sus frágiles cuerpos. De vez en cuando flaqueaban en su camino, subiendo la pequeña colina con pesar. Link no recordaba ese lugar, a decir verdad, pocas veces se habría acercado a esos territorios. Ya el sol se ocultaba, no faltaría mucho entonces… Si tan sólo…

.

—¡Aquí, ven! —ella lo quitó de sus pensamientos al señalar una cueva cerca de ahí. Ambos corrieron sosteniendo cada uno un huevo, cobijándolo entre sus brazos en busca de aquel refugio. Entrando entonces, Link constató la oscuridad de esta misma y el eco de su interior, cuando la pequeña jadeaba del cansancio y se echaba al suelo respirando. —Estaremos bien aquí, supongo…—y abrazando el huevo con cariño, ella dejó salir una leve sonrisita.

.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Link se colocó a su lado, dejando la bolsa de despensa y el huevo cobijado consigo.

.

—Esta cueva la descubrí hace poco cuando estaba jugando. Creo que será mejor quedarnos aquí… afuera ya es peligroso.

.

—Humm…ya veo. —el pequeño rubio entonces observó el huevo que sostenía consigo, podía sentir entonces la pequeña sensación de calor que emanaba de él.

.

—¿No hay problema verdad?

.

—¿Ah? —parpadeó Link asombrado, notando la cercanía de la niña entonces. Retrocedió avergonzado… ¿en que momento se había acercado así?

.

—Te decía si no habría problema con tus padres niño, supongo que tendremos que pasar la noche aquí con esta ventisca. ¡No pienso salir así! Seguro mi padre se enoja, pero que va… debe creer que sigo en mi habitación estudiando seguramente —sonrió para sí—. Cuando se da cuenta que escapo de casa, se enoja muy gracioso. ¡Sus ojos se vuelven enormes! Deberías verlo.

.

Link ladeó su cabeza algo confundido. Era extraña la actitud de la niña, no hace unos minutos ella de forma arisca le había dirigido un par de palabras cuando él intentó ayudarla, y ahora, sólo en esa cueva, ella sonreía como si ningún peligro latente hubiera pasado. "_Niñas… son tan extrañas._" pensó el rubio observándola fijamente. En serio, nunca la había visto por Skyloft mucho menos que alguna vez visitara el mercado donde trabajaba.

.

—No se enojarán…—susurró él sin darse cuenta. La pequeña rubia le observó extrañada— Digo, mis padres no se enojarán… descuida. Ellos no están más aquí.

.

—¡Oh! Lo siento…

.

—Descuida. —respondió.

—Bueno, viendo que nos quedaremos aquí un buen tiempo, te pido disculpas por lo sucedido —el pequeño a su lado sonrió—. De verdad quería rescatar estos huevos, hace días observe que sus padres no habían regresado más a ese árbol… Y con este viento, creí que iban a morir. Gracias.

.

—No hay de que, mi padre siempre me dijo que ayudar a las damas en peligro era bueno —la pequeña sonrojada, giró su rostro un momento encogiéndose de hombros—. Nunca te había visto por los alrededores.

.

—No salgo mucho de casa —comentó ella—. Mi padre le gusta que estudie mucho día a día, dice que de grande debo ser la más lista de todos pero… bah, es aburrido todos esos libros… ¡Yo quiero volar! ¡Un día seré un caballero de la academia! ¡Sí!

.

—¡Woah! ¿También quieres serlo? —preguntó Link entusiasmado— ¡Yo también, cuando crezca y tenga mi propio Loftwing haré la prueba!

.

—Bien, no sin antes me derrotes. Eh estudiado mucho a los Loftwing desde que ando en pañales —rió entonces—. Estos huevos… están agradecidos, lo puedo sentir. El calor que emanan es muy fuerte.

.

Guardó silenció la niña por un momento observando el huevo al igual que Link. Ambos entonces, notando que los huevos comenzaban agitarse, se sorprendieron ante la reacción. Era un ligero temblor en su interior y el sonido que algo romperse dentro de ellos los asustó por un momento. La rubia, comentando que no soltara su huevo y lo sostuviera bien, Link acató la indicación y con cierto temor lo sostuvo. No entendía qué sucedía realmente… ¿Se habrían lastimado sin darse cuenta en la caída? Quizás… quizás… ellos… iban a nacer. _"Oh Diosa, veré a un loftwing nacer!"_ Pensó con emoción cuando el huevo comenzó agitarse cada vez más y más al igual que la adrenalina en su corazón. El milagro de la vida se hizo presente cuando notaron aquella actividad sin esperársela en ningún instante y el primer sonido del cascaron romperse.

.

Un pequeño chillido salió de ahí.

.

—¡N-nacierooon! —y Link sintió como la pequeña avecita loftwing roja, que salía apenas de su cascaron, picoteaba su mano— ¡Ouch!

.

—¡Son tan lindos! —la pequeña abrazó al suyo, una pequeña ave de color celeste que chillaba— ¡Mira, mira! ¡Que sanos están! —y alzando a la pequeña ave, la niña acarició su cabeza con ternura—. Deben tener hambre y no podemos salir, ya es muy tarde… ¿No tienes algo de comer?

.

—Pues…—y mirando su bolsa de despensa, el niño sacó unas barras de pan de ahí—. Supongo que tendremos que pasar la noche aquí, y comer lo que tengo y… ¡Ouch!

.

De nuevo el ave picoteó sus dedos.

.

—Es muy linda el ave, creo que está muy hambrienta. ¡Alimentémonos!

.

Fue extraño para Link aquella situación, en cómo se encontró involucrado entonces en una cueva con dos crías de loftwings rescatadas y una extraña niña alimentándolos. El tiempo pasó rápidamente al igual que la noche, donde el frío, les causó que los cuatro seres que cobijaran entre sí en aquella cueva. Los rayos del sol los despertaron al día siguiente, donde constataron que habían sobrevivido a la ventisca del día anterior. La bolsa de despensa quedó abandonada, allá al fondo, y Link suspiró pensando que tendría que hacer las compras de nuevo… pero de igual forma, la comida no fue desperdiciada en vano pensó.

.

Platicaron un sin fin esa noche en la cueva, la niña era divertida y le había comentado aventuras extrañas que ella vivió cuando lograba escaparse de casa. A lo cual Link entendió, que no se habían conocido porque ella pasaba el tiempo mas estudiando en su hogar.

.

Saliendo del sitio, la pequeña agradeció el tiempo compartido con él y el rescate de las aves. Link lo sabía, no podía cuidar a la pequeña avecita roja, aunque estaba seguro que aún día lo volvería ver, entregó al pequeño ser a la niña rubia.

.

—Papá tiene amigos que saben mucho de aves, aún son bebes así que necesitan otros cuidados —ambas aves se acurrucaron entre sus brazos—. Bueno, ya es seguro partir a casa…—girándose entonces la pequeña observó a Link.

.

—Claro, algún día debemos salir a jugar.

.

—¡Hecho! —y salió corriendo colina abajo con las dos aves en despedida. Link observó el pequeño cuerpo de la niña rubia y aquel sentimiento en su pecho aún latente. Parpadeó asombrado al percatarse de algo — ¡PERO NUNCA SUPE TU NOMBRE! —gritó Link con fuerza, la rubia detuvo su corrida y se detuvo.

.

—¡ME LLAMO ZELDA! ¡ZELDA! —contestó a lo lejos.

.

—¡YO SOY LINK! —respondió feliz.

.

—¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO LINK! ¡RECUERDA JUGAR CONMIGO! —se giró entonces corriendo a su destino y dejar a las aves en buenas manos.

.

—Si… nos vemos algún día, Zelda. —susurro él bajando la colina con pasos seguros y lentos.

.

.

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasa relativamente rápido, aún así, podría decirse que para Link no. Habían sido tantas aventuras y encuentros desde aquel día en que conoció a la pequeña rubia Zelda. Dos años desde aquel entonces donde la ayudó a salvar los huevos de Loftwings. Jamás creyó que ella sería la hija de Gaepora ni mucho menos, que desde entonces, formarían ambos una amistad inigualable. Los días pasaban y cada vez Link disfrutaba el estar vivo, tener a su amiga, y sobre todo, el querer cumplir su meta de ser un caballero.<p>

.

10 años, teniendo esa edad, corría lo más rápido que podía… ¡Llegaría tarde a la ceremonia de almas si no se apresuraba! Pero eran tantos escalones por subir que sentía que sus piernas se destrozarían. Pero era una promesa, lo había dicho: _"¡Iremos a la ceremonia de almas juntos_!" Recordó las palabras de Zelda, cuando emocionada le había comentado que pronto sería y que por fin conocerían a sus compañeros Loftwings.

.

.

"_Es tu oportunidad Link, de ser un caballero…"_

"_Como mi padre"_

"_sí, cómo él"_

_._

Y corrió de nuevo observando a lo lejos a los presentes quienes esperaban su llegada.

.

—Al fin llegaste chico— saludó el Sr. Gaepora. Link entonces, soltó arcadas de aire ante la tremenda corrida de hace algunos momentos. A su lado, la rubia se colocó sonriéndole y dándole ánimos —. Bueno, por lo visto ya estamos todos aquí.

.

El grupo de pequeños niños se juntaron, Link observó algunas caras conocidas y otras no tanto, sobre todo la de aquel niño pelirrojo que no dejaba de mirarle de forma arrogante. Logró escuchar como él hacía el comentario sobre "_Perdedores que llegan tarde_" y "_Yo seré el mejor obviamente_". A pesar de eso, Link lo ignoró y junto con Zelda, ambos escucharon las palabras de los maestros y el Sr. Gaepora quien daba un discurso sobre la Diosa y diversas cosas por el estilo.

.

—Entonces, tendrán que acercarse a este lado niños… y ante mi llamado todos saltaran al mismo tiempo ¿de acuerdo? —gritando todos al hunismo, se acercaron al pequeño muelle cerca de la estatua de la Diosa —. Su compañero Loftwing aparecerá. Recuerden silbar y saldrán.

.

Y antes que notara el grito de _"¡Vamos!", _Link sintió una pequeña mano entrelazada con la suya. Observó de lado a su amiga rubia, quien ante la indicación, jaló su cuerpo con el suyo y ambos cayeron al mar de nubes.

.

Era como si su cuerpo fuera como una simple hoja y el viento golpeara su rostro. Escuchó el grito de los demás niños, y el silbido de algunos otros, así como el aleteo de algunos loftwings que volaban en su encuentro. Sus manos se separaron y notó que Zelda silbaba… una hermosa ave de color azul se acercó volando y la sostuvo. Y él seguía cayendo, anonado ante la hermosa vista de las aves con sus compañeros… Y silbó como pudo sintiendo miedo cada vez más, si su ave no llegaba seguro moriría… ¿De verdad vendría alguna a salvarle? Tenía qué… pero no aparecía. Observó entonces asustado que su cuerpo seguía cayendo cada vez más y más, no importaba cuánto silbara ningún Loftwing aparecía ante su llamado.

.

.

.

¿Moriría?

¿No era digno detener algún compañero alado?

¿Qué había hecho mal…?

.

.

.

Escuchó al fondo el grito de la rubia en su llamado antes de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. "_Ven… por favor."_ pensó un instante sintiendo una extraña sensación en su pecho. Sentía que iba morir… lo sentía, sin embargo cuando su cuerpo rebotó sobre una superficie suave, el niño abrió sus ojos asombrado. Notó el plumaje rojo de aquel ser y cómo emitía un sonido indicándole que se sostuviera… ¡Su Loftwing había parecido! Y sobre todo, sabía quién era… lo sentía, se habían conocido antes… era aquel pequeño que alguna vez salvo de ese árbol años atrás junto con Zelda.

.

—¡Viniste! ¡Nos volvimos a ver!

.

El ave emitió un sonido en forma de alegría agitando sus alas de forma magistral. Era como si una unión inexplicable entre ambos se procesara. Giraron y volaron juntos y una felicidad en su ser embriago todas sus venas… Estaba volando… ¡Estaba volando! ¡Lo logró! Al fin… al fin podría pronto cumplir su meta de ser un caballero. Y lo haría, recordarían su nombre pensó. Sería el más grande caballero de todos y siempre, siempre sabrían que él fue el mejor.

.

—¡Siempre! —gritó con todo pulmón antes de elevarse hasta Skyloft.

**..oO00Oo..**

Bien corto pero quería terminarlo. Únicamente mi idea de cómo Zelda y Link pudieron conocerse de niños. Me encanto el juego :)


End file.
